


Enchant

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [9]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Vaguely non-con, You might guess why if you've at least read the first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchant - Someone enchants another character(s). Cinder/Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchant

**Author's Note:**

> Much prompt. So spooky.

Enchant - Someone enchants another character(s). Cinder/Kai.

-

She never meant to.

Kai's eyes turned cloudy as he struggled with himself, before the young emperor looked at her and smiled. "Cinder?"

She was just so happy to see him again, that Levana hadn't harmed him. Kai was still alive.

"Thank goodness." He reached for her hands, and didn't quail at the one he knew wasn't human. Didn't fear her touch because she was Lunar.

She didn't mean to. 

"I was worried I'd never see you again," Kai went on, pulling her closer gently.

She didn't _mean to_. 

"Kai…" Cinder knew she should pull back, make it stop, but she didn't know how to set Kai free, or to stop the kissing from happening. Not when she wanted it.

_She didn't mean to._


End file.
